This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Pipeline to Graduate Education is one of the most dynamic components of the INBRE Program. In addition to allowing us to "grow our own" future pool of researchers, the pipeline has revitalized and energized faculty at primarily teaching colleges and has brought a research culture into classrooms across the state. Under INBRE we have created a continuum of research experiences for Idaho students to grow our own future pool of researchers. These include: 1) K-12 Programs such as, I'm going to college;Summer Science Camp;and The Magic Valley Science Expo for sixth grade students and teachers. 2) The Undergraduate programs include: The Summer Scholars Program for students with little or no research experience;Summer Research Internships for students from primarily teaching colleges to work at research labs;and the Summer Undergraduate Fellowship Program. All of these programs continue under INBRE and are expanding. 3) At the graduate level programs that started under BRIN and continue under INBRE include: Graduate assistantships and supplements at the University of Idaho (UI), Idaho State University (ISU) and Boise State University (BSU);and the Neuroscience and Bioinformatics graduate training programs at UI. 4) Postdoctoral fellowships although not supported under BRIN are now supported at the UI and BSU under INBRE.